Karin's life
by animefreak78990
Summary: Karin has a greedy mother and no real friends. She was forced to do activities she didn't want to do. But, that's all going to change when she joins the Teikoku Alexanders. Read about the struggles, the fun, and the romance Karin went through.
1. Chapter 1

**Revised chapter 1. Please review! thanks animefreak62898**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The Beginning

"Eep!" I squeaked as the football hit my bag. My hand lost its grip and the bag was sent flying to the ground, my copic markers going everywhere.

"Oh no," I said and looked around at the mess.

"Hey, can you throw that back?" a long haired blonde asked.

"Hey, we got to help her pick up her stuff," a dark haired boy said. I stooped down and picked up the football.

"Um, where do you want me to throw this?" I asked nervously.

"Over here please!" the blond haired boy yelled. I shrugged my shoulders and pulled my arm back. I tensed my muscles and threw the ball high in the air with a little 'oof'. I then squatted down and started to gather my art supplies. I heard shocked shouts and yelps and looked up. The blond haired boy stood there with the football still spinning in his hand. 'Aw, did I just miss an amazing catch?" I asked myself. I sighed and went back to gathering my things. When I was done I sat down hard and sighed. I was so late for class, the teacher will be angry with me. I stood up and brushed off my skirt. Suddenly a giant shadow loomed over me and I looked up slowly. The dark haired boy along with some of the guys from the football team stood in front of me and looked me up and down.

"Uh, is there something I could help you with?" I asked shakily.

"Yes, how would you feel about joining the team?" the dark haired boy asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"That pass you just threw was absolutely perfect, if this was a real game we would have easily gotten the touch down," he said.

"T-that's impossible! I h-h-have piano l-lessons and art c-classes. There's n-n-no way I could-," I said but got interrupted by the blonde.

"It's because of those things that would make you a good quarterback," blonde said, "your fingers are strong and are able to control the ball like a puppet master pulling the puppet's strings."

"But-," I began but this time got interrupted by tall, dark and pushy.

"Don't worry; we can talk to the teachers about arranging some times for you to practice. You would start off in the sixth strand but I have a feeling you would move up to the first strand in no time," he said. 'Why does it feel like he's not giving me a choice?" I thought to myself.

"Come on, let's see what you can do," the blonde said menacingly. About ten minutes later I stood in the middle of the school's football field in some spare gear from the lockers. Taka (aka the blonde) and Yamato (aka the all powerful tall, dark, and pushy one) stood next to me explaining the drill. Taka would hike the ball to me and I would throw it to Yakamo who was running down the field at an unimaginable speed. The other players sat in the bleachers watching intensely. I got in position wondering what I did to get myself in to this mess.

"Down, Set, Hut,… HIKE!" Taka shouted and hiked the ball to me. I caught it and turned to throw it drawing my arm back. I did some quick calculations in my head and threw the ball as hard as I could. I watched it sail down the field and land neatly in Yamato's hand. A split second later he was in the touchdown zone and an awed silence filled the field. I looked around confused, did I do something wrong?

"That was… AMAZING!" someone from the stands shouted.

"Agreed, this is the first time someone could connect with Yamato as he ran at full speed," Taka said. I blushed a tomato red and played with the hem of my shirt. I looked at my watch and gasped. Geez, I was going to be late and mother is going to kill me! I bowed to them and ran back to the locker room changing back into my uniform. I quickly let my hair down and grabbed my bag.

"I got to go now!" I shouted as I ran out the door. I had to hurry before mother came home or I would get in serious trouble. I ran down street after street not pausing for anything. Finally I reached my house and sighed in relief, there were no cars in the driveway so mother wasn't home yet. I ran inside and threw off my shoes on the entry mat. I ran into the bathroom and washed my face then ran into the kitchen and sat down with a sketch pad and some pastels.

"Where have you been," a voice asked. I almost screamed and turned around. Dad stood in the kitchen doorway with an amused look on his face.

"Uh, well, you see…" I fumbled.

"Don't worry, I won't tell your mom. But I am curious, your normally right on schedule every single day," he said and sat down in a chair opposite of me. I told him about the football team and how they wanted me to be their quarterback. He burst out laughing and doubled over.

"Oh, my God. My little Karin is going to be turned into a jockey," he laughed. I blushed and took an interest in my shoe laces.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked seriously.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"I know that your mom chooses most of your activities even if you don't have an interest in them. But, if you want, we could keep this activity our little secret if you really want to play football," he said. I smiled then closed my eyes thoughtfully. I liked the idea of having friends that I could talk to freely without being up tight like when my mother introduces me to new 'friends'.

"Yes, I would like to. But, are you sure this is a good idea keeping this from mother?" I asked concerned. I had never kept secrets from anybody and it made me uneasy to think I was keeping a huge one from my own mother.

"Sweetie, listen to me, if your mom ever found out she would have a cow. I know this must be hard for you, but if you really want to do it, you have to make this sacrifice," he said knowingly. I nodded and jumped as I heard a car door slam outside. My mother came storming in and roughly threw her bag down.

"Hello mother, welcome home," I said with a bow.

"Oh, Karin, hello. I had the most awful day," she began. I sat there ridged as she screamed about how her boss was so stupid and how she hated her life.

"But, once you become a professional pianist or painter I will have all the money I need and I can quit my stupid job. Isn't that right, Karin," She said smugly. I gave her a shaky smile and nodded my head. She nodded in satisfaction and told me (well it was more of an order) to make dinner.

"Remember, you have to make this sacrifice to do something you want to do," dad whispered to me and he left the room with my screaming mother. I took a deep breath and started to cook. I made noodles with sautéed shrimp and steamed green beans.

"Dinners ready," I called. Mother and dad came in and we ate in silence like most nights. I went to my room and started doing my homework. I almost screamed when my phone started vibrating, telling me I had a new message. I flipped open my phone and read the message which said the following:

**Hi Karin,**

**This is Yakamo; I can't wait to see you in practice tomorrow (Taka says hi).**

**We with have a new uniform ready for you.**

**See you later,**

**-Yamato**

I stared at the message in disbelief. Then I typed in a question of my own:

**Um, how did you get this number?**

**-Karin**

Five seconds later Yakamo responded with a chilling answer:

**I HAVE MY WAYS**

**MWAHAHAHAHAH (that was Kureji) **

**-Yamato**

'Oh geez, what am I getting myself into?' I asked myself. I sighed, exhausted and got ready for bed. I turned out my lights and fell into a deep sleep with dreams of Yamato and Taka dressed as Gods.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally finished! I think I corrected all my mistakes but please let me know if I have others!<strong>

**Thanks,**

**animefreak62898**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi this is animefreak62898. Yay! chapter 2 is done with a major grammer lesson from my mom.**

**Please read and comment. I don't mind if you don't like it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Fight for Your Life Karin!

I woke up early the next morning and got ready for school. I had to iron my skirt due to the fact of a panicked rush home. I went down stairs and made some eggs, toast, and bacon. I ate it quickly and grabbed my school bag.

"I'm off," I whispered and ran down the empty street. I got to school with time to spare so I headed over to the football field. I found a girl with long flowing black hair cleaning up some scattered balls and gear.

"Um, do you need any help with that?" I asked shyly.

"Oh, no it's okay, I got it," she said then mumbled something about killing those sloppy boys. She paused then looked back up at my face.

"Ah! You're the girl who got recruited to join the football team!" She exclaimed waving her index fingures at me.

"Uh, yes, I am," I said shakily.

"Wow, I heard some amazing stuff about you, but, you should be careful. The team has about two hundred players trying to get the top ten spots. You have already proven yourself worthy so they will try to bring you down," she said darkly. 'Oh man, I'm going to die!' I thought to myself.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Mia. What's your name?" she asked.

"K-Karin," I stuttered. She smiled and said, "Wow, you're really pretty. Almost like a goddess. Well Karin, I can tell we're going to be good friends."

Friends, with me? That was the single best thing I heard in all my life. I smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh –ho, it looks like we got some early birds. And one of them seems to be the little swallow we saw yesterday," a snide voice said. We looked up and saw four boys walking toward us. I recognized them as members of the football team and the top school bullies. I started to shake and took a step backwards, away from them.

"Karin get behind me," Mia instructed. I nodded and darted behind her, peeking out from behind her back.

"Oh, it seems we've got a shy little swallow," the lead one sneered.

"What do you want?" Mia asked.

"We want to talk with the little swallow. She's too good but doesn't have the gut to be out quarterback. She needs someone to teach her a lesson, and we're just the guys to do it," he said cracking his knuckles.

"Oh, so you're jealous," Mia said tauntingly.

"What did you just say," the boy growled.

"I said you're jealous because Karin here is way better than you," she said. I tugged on her sleeves, this wasn't a good idea; there were four of them and two of us. The boy growled and grabbed Mia by her shirt.

"Listen you; if you don't shut up I will pound your face into the floor. And don't think I'll go easy on you because you're a girl," he said sharply

"Do your worst," she snarled back. He grinded his teeth and pulled back his fist. 'NO, don't hurt her,' I thought. I grabbed a nearby rock and threw it at his face. He grunted in pain and turned on me.

"Oh, you're asking for it b-," he was suddenly thrown high in the air and landed a few meters away. I stared in shock at our rescuer; it was Yamato.

"Oh, look, the big bad Eyeshield 21 is here," one of the bullies jeered. One of the other bullies sneered and began moving around Yamato slowly. I bent down to grab another rock but Yamato said, "Karin, don't."

I stood there shaking in fear as the bullies circled Yamato like tigers. Yakamo suddenly lunged at the nearest bully and threw him into the others. The fourth one began to shake a bit, realizing that he was on his own. Yakamo took a step towards him and the bully yelped and ran away screaming.

"Are you two okay?" Yamato asked. I nodded, still speechless from the whole incident.

"That was an awesome throw with that rock," Mia said and tackled me into a bear hug. The bell rang and we all cursed; we were late for school. Mia grabbed my hand and dragged me behind her as she sprinted so fast it, was unbelievable.

"What's your classroom number?" she asked.

"3B," I panted. She swerved right and jerked to a stop. I looked around realizing that we had run halfway around the school in about 30 seconds.

"I didn't know we were in the same class," she exclaimed.

"Neither did I," I said. We walked in right as the teacher started to take attendance.

"Oh and where have you two ladies been?" she asked peering over the top of her glasses. "The bullies gave us some trouble," Mia said honestly. She pursued her lips and told us to take our seats. The rest of the day pasted so quickly, it felt unreal. Mia grabbed my hand and half lead me, half dragged me to the field. Taka spotted me and took my hand from Mia's.

"That's our captain, Kureji," Taka said pointing a man walking towards us. He was a big man with bleached hair and fierce eyes. He studied me the burst out laughing.

"Well, this was unexpected I must say. They told me the recruited a great new quarterback but I had no idea it was a girl," he said and ruffled my hair like I was a young child instead of an underclassmen.

"Kureji, show Miss Karin around, I have to get back to practice," he said and took off.

"Yeesh, as solemn as ever that one. Anyway, welcome to the Teikoku Alexanders. Today I, Kureji, your new commander and guide, will show you around and get you suited up," he said with a playful grin.

"Um, thank you very much Mr. Kureji," I said bowing low.

"Whoa, hold it, no formalities here. We all are a family so you don't have to treat me like I'm the supreme or anything," he said waving his hands defensively. We walked into a huge stone building with a fountain out front. We headed down a hallway with huge banners with the schools symbol on each one. There was a giant wooden door which Kureji swung open easily. Inside was a giant locker room witch looked about half the size of the school building. We headed down to the last row and he went to a random locker and opened it. He then sprinted around the corner and came back with a uniform in his hands. He grabbed my arm and dragged me in to another room filled with individual changing rooms for each player.

"There's a spare one on the end without a name card. That will be your changing room from today on. I'll order you a name card which should come in a few days. You go change and I'll go set up your locker," he said and disappeared. I blinked several times before sighing and followed the instructions left with me. The uniform fit perfectly and felt light and easy to move in. I went back to the locker room and found him waiting for me with a slip of paper in his hand.

"This is your locker number and combination, and here is your official Teikoku Alexanders team helmet," he said handing me the shiny object.

"Now, let's get you to practice to see what you're made of," he said, and grabbed my arm again; dragging me onward. We went back to the field and he put his hands to his mouth and shouted, "EVERYONE GATHER AROUND NOW!"

Everyone froze and ran over in front of us, staring at me like a funny new specimen.

"This is Karin, Karin- uh, what's your last name?" he asked.

"Koizumi," I whispered back and he cleared his throat again.

"This is Karin Koizumi. She will be going for the quarterback's position. Everyone will be nice to her right?" he said looking around.

"Yes commander!" the crowd shouted back in unison.

"Right now Karin, I heard some good stuff about you so let's give you a little entry exam," he said with a wicked gleam in his eye. I inched away from him and fidgeted nervously.

"Hey, don't sweat it. Since you're going to be a quarterback I'll just have you throwing the ball around a bit," he said with a laugh. He called over a few members from the sixth strand, who was going to be my new team. Kureji lined them up from the 40 yard line back to the end of the touchdown zone and told me to go to the 50 yard line. I stood there with a basket of footballs by my foot and a football vibrating in my hand.

"Okay I want to see if you can throw it perfectly to all the players as they run back and forth on the line they're on. If you can do this, you'll immediately get bumped up to the fifth strand," he said.

"Uh, okay," I said uncertainly and he blew a whistle to start the exercise. The players began dashing back and forth on the line they were on, but they weren't even close to the speed Yamato ran yesterday. I easily drew my arm back and threw the ball to the guy on the 40 yard line. The grabbed another and threw it to the 30, then 20, 10, and even the guy at the end of the touchdown zone. They all landed directly into the player's hands and they all stopped looking at the football in awe. Kureji started bellowing with laughter and pounded me hard on the back sending me sprawling to the floor.

"Opps, sorry," he said, still laughing, and helped me up.

"Now it's time for your next test. Let's see how well you can throw under pressure," he said and began to set up a new exercise. A guy was going to run down the field at full speed and I had to throw him the ball, sounds easy, right? However, now Kureji was going to run at me to try to tackle me before I could throw it. I stood and the fifty yard line again, shaking in pure fear. Kureji stood at the thirty yard line, his nostrils steaming like a bull. Taka stood right in front of me, ready to run as soon as he hiked the ball to me.

"Down, set, hut… HIKE!" he shouted and the ball came flying into my hands. Kureji roared and charged at me at full speed. I threw the football perfectly, but Kureji was still charging. I shut my eyes and raised my arms protectively in front of my face. 'This is the end,' I thought and wondered why I ever thought of joining the football team.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm working on chapter 3 right now so please comment if you find any typos.<strong>

**Thanks,**

**animefreak62898**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is finally finished! please comment and tell me if I made any typos or grammatical errors. **

**Thanks so much,**

**animefreak62898**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Karin's Protector

I watched in horror as Kureji came at me at an alarming speed. I closed my eyes tightly and held up my arms in front of my face; oh yeah, like that was going to work. I waited to be crushed and tensed up my body. What happened next was not at all what I was expecting. It sounded like two boulders crashed in to each other. 'Did I die?' I asked myself and peeked out of one eye. No, I hadn't, Yamato had jumped in between us and had stopped Kureji dead in his tracks.

"Oh, Yamato, was I about to run into Karin?" Kureji asked brightly.

"Yes you were, please be more careful next time," Yamato said politely like nothing happened. I fell to my knees, still shaking from the whole experience.

"Whoa, Karin, you're not going to faint are you?" Kureji asked worriedly.

"N-no, I'm j-j-just a b-bit sup-prised," I stuttered.

"Is she going in to shock?" a new voice asked. I turned slowly and found Taka walking towards us.

"I-I'm fine," I said and stood up. Taka held a water bottle to me and I took it, bowing slightly.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?" another voice shouted. I turned and found my twin brother, Haruko, standing near the edge of the field, a look of horror on his face. He stormed down to me and grabbed my wrist.

"Come on Karin, we're going home," he growled throwing death glares at my teammates.

"Wait Haruko, I want to stay," I said. He stopped and looked at me with confused eyes. I looked back defiantly, I had found something I wanted to do and Haruko couldn't just take it away from me.

"Listen to me," Haruko said, putting his hands on my shoulders, "You are a lady, a small, petite lady. You draw and you play piano, you always are polite and say 'please' and 'thank you'. Football is a guy's sport. What if you're injured? What if your precious hands get broken? More importantly, what if mom finds out?"

I grabbed his hands and spoke softly, "Thank you for worrying about me, but I really want to play football. Mother is always trying to find me a new activity that would make her rich in the long run, but I don't want to be a puppet anymore. Please, I'm begging you, don't tell mom."

He looked at me, searching my eyes carefully. He sighed the smiled sadly.

"It's been a long time since I saw that fire in your eyes. Fine, if you promise me one thing I'll promise not to tell mom," he said seriously. I nodded my head and waited for his request. He tackled me into a bear hug and whispered in my ear, "Please, try not to get hurt."

Tears welled up in my eyes; I made him worry so much. He pulled me an arm's length away and smiled at me.

"What is it?" I asked as he started laughing.

"Dad's right, you're going to turn into a jockey," he gasped out between breaths.

"NO WAY! Dad told you about that?" I asked. He nodded, and then began laughing harder when I blushed a bright red. He looked at his watch and grimaced.

"I got to go home before mom finds out I'm a minute late. Don't worry, I won't tell her anything if you don't want to. If you're late I'll just say you're stuck on an art project and had to stay late," he said, nodding in satisfaction at his excuse. I sighed depressed, now I had Haruko lying too. He hugged me one more time, the sprinted off towards home.

"Well, shy little Karin has a bit of a bite to her after all," an amused voice said. I squeaked and jumped about a meter off the ground.

"Did you forget we were here?" Kureji asked, bellowing with laughter. I nodded my head and bowed deeply and said, "Please forgive my rudeness!"

"Whoa, jeesh, not so formal. We're family here so we don't need to be so formal," Kureji said scratching his head.

"S-sorry," I said looking down at my feet.

"What did you mean when you said your mother was finding you new activities to get herself rich," Yamato asked in a low voice so only I would hear.

"I'd rather not talk about it," I whispered back, still staring at my feet.

"You two love birds done talking, yes? Now how about we go back to practice," Kureji said and thumped us both on our backs. Yamato barely budged but I got sent sprawling to the ground… again.

"Ha, ha, ha. My bad," Kureji said and pulled me back up. I giggled and rubbed my back which would be sure to have a bruise on it latter.

"Oh look who it is. It's our little princess," a voice sneered. I looked up and saw a snide boy looking disgustedly at me.

"Watch your mouth Mikoto," Kureji said darkly. Mikoto sneered and put his face very close to mine.

"You better watch it sunshine. I'm the ace quarterback here," he said proudly.

"Really? That's amazing!" I said. He looked at me like he was taken aback. Then the snide grin returned to his face.

"Hey, commander, let me have a catching battle against her," Mikoto shouted.

"I'm not sure that's a good-"but got interrupted by Yamato stepped in and said, "Let's do it."

Five minutes later I was lined up again at the fifty yard line to the right with Yamato in front of me. Mikoto and Taka were to the left. We each had a bucket filled with footballs and Kureji explained the rules to us.

"You will act as the throwers and Taka and Yamato will be the catchers. They will run down the field, you will be continuously throwing the footballs to them. Whoever wins this will become the ace quarter back of our team," Kureji announced. I tensed up my right arm, ready to throw when Kureji blew the whistle.

_Tweet!_ The whistle screeched and Yamato and Taka took off down the field. I threw one football right after the other. 'Don't think about anything but throwing,' I told myself. _Tweet!_ The whistle blew again, signaling the end of the exorcise. I blink out of my trance and looked at Yamato and Taka running back with several footballs in each arm. They set them down on one of the benches and counted them up.

"Mikoto has 6," Taka announced in a droning voice.

"Karin has… 'Pfft', 18," Yamato laughed.

"Well it's settled then. Karin you are our new ace. Welcome to the fist strand," Kureji bellowed and pounded me on the back, making me fall for the third time today. Kureji stared at me for a second, the bellowed with laughter and helped me back up. Mikoto was fire engine red; I walked up to him and bowed low.

"T-thank you f-for the m-match," I stuttered. He blushed deeper then hissed, "I won't forget this Karin. You can bet your life on it!"

He stalked past me and stormed off the field in a huff.

"KARIN KOIZUMI, WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" an all too familiar voice screeched. I turned slowly and found my mother standing a few meters away, boiling with rage. 'Oh no,' I thought and found myself in a scenario that was so bad, it was almost funny.

* * *

><p><strong>Must... sleep. Must finish... forth chapter. Must... keep writing. *Head hits desk*<strong>

**_Snore_ **

**I'll finish chapter tommorow. :=(**

**sorry, **

**animefreak62898**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four is done! After a total do over and several typos, I have finnaly prevailed.**

**Please comment!**

**Thanks,**

**animefreak62898**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The Depression

"I- I can explain mother," I cried as she marched down the field. A searing pain flashed through my cheek and I fell to the ground in shock. 'Mom hit me, she actually hit me,' I thought as I clutched my cheek with my hand.

"YOU BITCH! AND HERE I THOUGHT I WOULD BE NICE TO YOU AND PICK YOU UP FROM YOU 'ART PROJECT'," she screamed at me. I flinched at her harsh words, tears welling up in my eyes.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE LOYAL TO ME. YOU WERE GOING TO HELP ME GET OUT OF MY FREAKING JOB. BUT NO, LITTLE KARIN JUST HAD TO HIDE THIS ONE LITTLE ACTIVITY BEHIND MY BACK. HOW DO I KNOW THAT YOU WEREN'T JUST LYING TO ME FOR DAYS, WEEKS, OR MONTHS EVEN," mother continued. I stood up and started to back away from her. She followed me, her hands raised to hit me again.

"Mrs. Koizumi, please calm down," Yamato said and clutched mothers arm gently; bad idea. She smacked him straight across his face.

"Mother, please stop! I won't do it again, I promise," I said weakly. Mother paused then turned to me, grinning insanely.

"I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" she screeched. My tiny shard of reality shattered into a million pieces. 'I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!' Those words kept ringing in my head, replaying over and over again. Tears streamed down my face and I fell to my knees. Mother laughed and stalked off the field, leaving me behind. I began sobbing uncontrollably and slammed my hands into my face. Yamato bent down next to me and hugged me fiercely.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay Karin. It's all going to be okay," Yamato said and rocked me back in forth in his arms. Other hands patted me on my shoulder and backs and comforting murmurs rang through my ears. But they didn't help me, nothing could help me. I was sinking into the bottom of the sea of despair, where none of there voices could reach me.

"Someone go get a teacher," Kureji instructed.

"NO!" I screamed and everyone looked at me, shocked, "don't get a teacher. I'm fine, I'm fine."

I stood up and stumbled away from them, ignoring the shouts for me to come back. I ran to the locker room and grabbed the telephone near the entry way. I dialed my dad's cell phone number and waited impatiently as it rang.

"Hello?" my dad's voice rang through the line.

"She found out," I whispered. There was a long pause before I heard my dad clench his teeth and say, "Well, shit."

"Don't let mother know that you and Haruko knew about this. She already screamed at me, who knows what would happened if she found out about you two as well," I said.

"Karin, you're too kind. Your mother is just a cage for you, me, and Haruko. I know this must be hard for you, but we need to get rid of that cage," dad said dangerously.

"You're not going to kick her out are you? You can't! She may be the cage but she's still my mother," I shouted desperately.

"It'll be okay, Karin… everything is going to be okay," dad said.

"Wait, no!" I said but the phone line disconnected; dad hung up. I slid down next to the wall, banging my fist on the hard surface.

"Karin, stop!" a voice shouted and I looked up. Yamato and Kureji stared at me in horror. I pulled my fist away from the wall and winced in pain. I looked down and saw my hand was raw and bloody. Kureji swiftly went to the first aid kit and pulled out some antibiotics and a bandage. He handed them to Yamato and Yamato began tending to my wound. Tears ran down my face, my family was going to be torn apart, all because of me. 'I'm such an idiot,' I chastised myself and pulled my hand away from Yamato. 'I don't deserve such kindness. I'm a monster, an abomination, a horrible person," I said and ran outside, blindly down the street. I ran for a good couple of miles before stopping near an empty alleyway. I crept inside and sat down against the cool, brick wall.

"Please, someone wake me up from this horrible nightmare," I whispered to myself.

"What's wrong little miss?" a voice asked. I looked up and saw an elderly man standing in the entryway of the alley. He wore an apron and round glasses that magnified two very wise eyes.

"I'm a terrible person," I sobbed.

"Miss, nobody who was truly terrible would think of such a thing. A truly kind person would admit it out loud," he said and knelt in front of me. I sniffled like a young child instead of a freshman in junior high.

"T-thank you sir," I said.

"Call me Taka, what's your name?" he asked politely.

"Karin, Karin Koizumi," I whispered shyly. He smiled warmly at me and held out a hand.

"Why don't we talk in my shop over a cup of nice warm tea," he said. I attempted to smile, but failed horribly and took his hand. His shop was right next to the alley way and was filled with all sorts of little trinkets. I sat at a small table and took off my helmet, setting it down in the dim light. The man went into the kitchen and put water on to boil on a small stove top.

"So, you're a member of the Teikoku Alexanders?" he asked.

"Uh, yes sir," I said.

"No formalities, remember, call me Taka. By the way, have you seen my son, Yamato?" he asked.

"Yamato is your son?" I squeaked. He laughed and nodded. He brought out two cups of tea and sat opposite of me.

"Yes, he was so eager to join his freshmen year. He fit right in to the group, almost like they were all childhood friends. He became known as Eyeshield 21 his fist game due to the fact that it was so sunny, he couldn't run straight. They gave him the eyeshield and he wore it ever since. He became the star of the team, and I was so proud of him, still am today," Taka said wistfully.

"You love your son very much," I said and stared at a bobble head. The door swung open and I spun around.

"Father, I need to borrow- Karin!" Yamato cried and looked back and forth between Taka and myself.

"Hey dad, what's going on?" Yamato asked. "Very good question Yamato. What is going on?' I asked myself and felt my head starting to spin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five is on its way. Just hang on for one more day!<strong>

**Thanks,**

**animefreak62898**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't up loaded in a while but as my mother says school work comes before all,**

**please review**

**animefreak78990**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The Changes

I stared stupidly at Yamato, my mouth hanging open like a fish. Yamato was still looking at us, completely baffled. The expression caught me completely of guard and began giggling hysterically. Yamato turned at me with an even funnier look on his face, and I cracked up loudly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh, it's not polite," I said and stifled the rest of my giggles.

"I'm confused… what is going on here?" Yamato asked staring at me.

"I found this little lady in the alleyway next to my shop. She looked so upset that I invited her inside for some tea," Taka explained. I looked at the clock and sighed.

"I should probably head home now. Thank you for everything Mister Taka, Yamato," I said with a bow and grabbed my helmet off the table.

"I'll drive you home," Taka said and stood up slowly.

"I'll go with you as well," Yamato added and got up too.

"It's all right, I already caused enough trouble as it is," I said. I smiled at them and the turned and walked out the door. I headed back to the school and changed back into my regular school uniform; I also grabbed my bag from my locker. I took one last, long look at the Teikoku Alexanders' locker room and headed back outside. I walked home slowly, thoughts swirling through my head. The sound of many sirens snapped my head back to reality. I ran around the corner and found my house surrounded by police cars. I dropped my bag and dropped to my knees in shock. Two police men dragged out my mother, who was screaming and kicking to get free. She caught my eye and screamed, "Karin, help me right now, help your mother."

The police men quickly pulled her into one of the cars and sped away. A woman came up to me and asked, "Are you Karin Koizumi?"

"Y-yes ma'am, I am," I answered softly.

"I know you must be shocked by the resent turn of events, but could you answer a few questions for me?" She asked kindly. I nodded my head, she held out a hand, and helped me up. We walked inside and I found my dad and brother sitting at the kitchen table. My brother had a large scratch on his head and my dad had what looked like claw marks all over his arms.

"Oh my gosh, are you two okay?" I asked worriedly gently touching a trail of blood that ran down Haruko's face.

"Karin I'm perfectly fine," Haruko said gently as he clasped my hand.

"But… but," I stuttered, tears running down my cheeks. My dad embraced me tightly and murmured, "Shhh, It's okay now, everything's okay now."

The police woman cleared her throat awkwardly and I sat down in an empty seat.

"Now you must be completely honest with these questions. Remember, I'm trying to help you now. Firstly, did your mom have control over the family?" she asked. We all hesitated then nodded, looking down at the floor.

"She would tell the kids to do activities that they may not have like to have done. She did it so she would make a profit and live in luxury for the rest of her life," dad answered, clenching up his fists.

"Did she ever physically hurt any of you?" the police woman asked scratching notes down on a pad of paper.

"Yes, when Karin or I didn't do something she wanted she would normally smack us then apologized and said she was sorry," Haruko answered slowly. The police woman wrote down more notes then turned to me.

"I heard she came to your school and found out about you playing football, an activity that she didn't want you to do. What was her reaction to this?" the police asked me amused that a girl like me was playing football.

"Um, she slapped me, then my team mate Yamato stepped and she slapped him. She turned to me and screamed, 'I wish you had never been born," then she stalked off," I said shakily. Haruko grabbed my hand and rubbed them together, as if trying to warm them.

"Thank you for your time. I'm sorry about this misfortune, please have a good day," the police women said, stood up, and left. For, like, the hundredth time today, I burst into tears and cried on my brothers shoulder.

"It's okay Karin," Haruko said, but tears streaked down his cheeks as well.

"I-It's all m-m-my f-fault!" I wailed.

"No sweetie, it's not your fault at all. Please don't say that," dad said and hugged Haruko and me fiercely. There was a small knock on the door and my dad got up to answer it. Haruko and I clasped each other like we were five year olds instead of 14 year olds. My dad came in with a lopsided grin on his face and said, "Your friends are here."

Friends, who could that be? I asked myself as several figures entered the room. My eyes widened in shock and Haruko stifled a laugh. It was the Teikoku Alexanders, every single one of them. Almost three hundred very large boys filed in to our very small kitchen.

"Uh, hello," I said completely baffled. They looked at each other then bowed in unison shouting, "Sorry to intrude!"

"Uh, it's no problem. Here, let me go make tea," I said. 'And a whole lot of it,' I thought to myself as I weaved through the crowd. I turned on every single burner on the stove and got out two tea pots, a coffee pot, and a stove safe jug and filled them to the brink with water. I felt every eye on me as I reached into the cabinet to grab the tea. A hand reached up and grabbed the tea, then handed it to me. I looked over and found Yamato staring at me with one raised eyebrow. I thanked him then went to the stove and found all the water was boiling. I spooned in the tea and put on the lids the containers. I pulled out every single mug and glass we owned and began filling them up. I set them on the counter and the team lined up in an orderly fashion and each grabbed a cup.

"Thank you for the tea," they yelled and began drinking. Haruko and I looked at each other thinking the same exact thing.

'This was going to be interesting.'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 should be done really really soon so keep watching for updates,<strong>

**animefreak78990**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! I finally had a chance to update my story!**

**Please comment**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The First Game

After about four hours, the Teikoku Alexanders began filing out of my house. Only Taka, Yamato and Kureji lingered behind. We pulled out some chips and sat down around the T.V. Kureji immediately grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels till he found a football game. I sat forward a little interested at the idea of football and stared at the screen with unblinking eyes. The quarter back threw the ball flawlessly to the running backs and my eyes widened. Even though the sport seemed rough, it was beautiful in its own way, almost like a complex dance. The corners of my mouth turned upward till I was smiling broadly.

"Don't worry Karin, you'll get a chance to play on Friday," Kureji laughed when he saw my expression. My mind then began to reel, Friday, that was in three days.

"Um, I'm going to be doing that on Friday?" I asked worriedly.

"You have nothing to worry about," Taka said with no sign of concern at all.

"But, those football stadiums look so BIG," I said, my eyes widening. It seemed so scary playing in front of so many people.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine," Yamato said with an encouraging smile.

"Oh, Karin's first game, I've got to see this," Haruko said walking in with a bowl of popcorn. I sighed, feeling utterly defeated by them. It kinda felt like they were saying, 'You are playing and that is that.'

"I'll come along," my dad added as he walked in. I mentally face palmed but just sighed again as I continued to watch the football game. The end score was 12-48, and Yamato groaned and said, "They were so easily over powered it wasn't even funny."

Taka grunted and nodded his head, sneering as they showed pictures of the losing team. I tilted my head to the side, confused.

"How do you score a football game?" I asked.

"If you get a touchdown, it's six points. A field goal is three points and you can earn extra conversion points after touchdowns. Also, after you get a touchdown, you go to the two yard line and can kick it into the end zone for and extra two points. There are a few more ways to score, but I'll tell you about them later on," Yamato explained. Taka got up and stretched, then tapped Yamato on the shoulder.

"Time to go," Taka said firmly. Kureji nodded and cracked his neck before joining Taka at the door. Yamato hesitated but followed soon after his friends yelling, "See you tomorrow. Remember to practice for the game in two days."

Two days, only two days before I had to stand in front of hundreds of people on a football field. My legs shook at the idea as I cleaned up the mugs and bowls around the house. I went upstairs and fell on my bed face first. I rolled onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. What's the worst that could happen?

_:: BREAK LINE::_

I woke up and looked at my clock. I gasped and did a double take; it was almost eight o'clock and I was going to be late! I scrambled around my room and threw on my uniform. I ran into the bath room and brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and washed my face in record time. I flew down the stairs like a bird and grabbed two pieces of toast sitting on the counter. I ran outside, my school bag in my hand and sprinted down the street. I ran into the school building right as the bell rung and made it into my classroom before the teacher came in. I sat in my seat, out of breath and nibbling on my toast. The teacher came in and we began class. The rest of the day flew by quickly and soon enough, it was time for practice. I headed down to the locker room building. I pulled on my uniform and strapped on my helmet. Yamato walked with me out side to the field as we talked about football plays. The practice was relatively easy for me. We ran, then did sit ups and pushups, and then I just practiced throwing at farther distances to get used to the movements. Time flew by me so quickly it was almost unreal, but sure enough, when I looked at my calendar, it was Thursday and almost time for the game. We all loaded ourselves in the Teikoku Alexander's custom made coach busses. The seats were made out of comfortable leather, there were on the back of every seat, there was a refrigerator in the back of the bus, and there were outlets everywhere. I sat at the edge of my seat with my hands folded gently in my lap and my back stiff and straight. Yamato glanced at me and burst out laughing. I stared at him, baffled by his reaction, and he held up a hand, signaling he needed a minute.

"Do you always sit like that?" he asked. I blinked and nodded slowly, then asked, "Is something wrong with the way I sit?"

"No, no, it just looks like you're a lady from a royal family in the middle of some sort of royal event," he said. I giggled as I realized he was right. Kureji thumped me on the back and said, "Relax a bit- oops."

He scratched the back of his head, realizing that he had sent me sprawling to the ground yet again. Taka sighed and held out a hand, helping me up. I thanked him and sat back down in the same formal posture. The bus started and we pulled away from the school and flew into the afternoon air. We arrived at the field and headed straight for the field. I strapped on my helmet and fidgeted nervously.

"Let's warm up," Yamato suggested as he pulled a football out of his duffle bag. We threw it back and forth until it was time for the match. The bleachers were packed with people and the amount of noise was tremendous. I stood on the sidelines, my legs shaking like crazy.

"LET'S WIN THIS!" Kureji bellowed. The team cheered enthusiastically while I let out a little yelp.

"Come on Karin, it's time for the kick off," Yamato said and lead me back onto the field. I took my position and the whistle blew, signaling that the game had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be out as soon as I can upload it (which may not be for a while because of school work T.T)<strong>

**Please remember to review.**


End file.
